


Something Clicked

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Spideypool Requests [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Just read, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, but they still have superpowers, it'll explain everything, pretty!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: a soulmate AU in which Peter and Wade are soulmates, desperate for Aunt May and Tony Stark's approvalRequested by SeaweedBrain:I was thinking of a soulmate fic where Peter and Wade are SMs and Tony and May don't really approve so sometime when Peter stays at the compound for a week or two Wade goes with because Peter wants him to get to know Tony and May better and one morning they (think) they are awake before Tony and May and go to the kitchen to start breakfast and May goes to the kitchen (Tony later joining her and just watches (without them ever knowing) how domestic and in love they are





	Something Clicked

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a requested story, but I did change a thing or two. That being said, its nothing major at all. Most everything in the original request was included as best I could so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If you have any requests please be sure to comment them below :)

Most people were lucky enough to meet their soulmate before their 18th birthday. In fact, it was commonly taught that true soulmates ached for one another so deeply, that fate bent to their will and brought them together as early as possible. Everyone he knew from high school had either been with their partner by the time senior year came along, or proudly proclaimed on Facebook that they had found their soulmate during the first few weeks at university. Even Aunt May and Uncle Ben had met before they were 18; meeting at a bowling alley when they were 13 and 14 respectively.

Peter wasn’t like most people. Then again, when was he?

His life as Spider-Man had, from the very beginning, been a hindrance. He had failed classes he could pass in his sleep, ironically because patrolling all night left him too tired to do any work. His attempts at dating had all ended horribly; his social anxiety and busy schedule making him rather undesirable for any potential soulmate. And so, his second life had never really benefitted him in any way, besides many clearing his conscious ever now and then.

When Uncle Ben had sat him down at a young age, it had been a surprise to Peter that dating was even really a thing. As a little boy, he had always been convinced that soulmates could recognise one another the moment they met. Ben had instead told him that that wasn’t quite the case. He had explained it as a meeting of the souls. He had always told Peter that when he and his soulmate’s souls recognised one another, when their eyes met and the bond snapped into place, only then would they know.

And so yes, dating turned out to be a thing. The general consensus was that you had to at least know your soulmate in order to recognize them; it wasn’t just a bump into each other and suddenly know for sure kind-of-thing.

So, Peter had tried rather vehemently to date in an attempt to be normal _just this once,_ and find his soulmate before he went grey.

It didn’t really work out, and by the time Peter was 24 he had become convinced that the infamous spider bite hadn’t just given him powers, but toyed with him so much that he might never find his other half.

Aunt May, and later in life Tony Stark, was well aware of how it affected him. Since his 20th birthday, she had tried to quell his fears and reassure him. Stark had even told him that he and Pepper had only met when he was over 30, and so really age meant nothing.

But to Peter, he couldn’t help but feel that this was just yet another thing he was falling behind his peers in. Sure, he was ingeniously smart, worked with Tony Stark at Stark Industries and even managed to afford a humble apartment in Manhattan, but in everything that society valued, he was well and truly behind. He didn’t have a soulmate, didn’t have a child, didn’t have a car, a house… a purpose, really.

It had all come to a screeching halt that one December evening when, in a blizzard of snow and hailstones, Spider-Man had first encountered Deadpool.

Sure, he had heard about him on numerous occasions from the other Avengers, but he had never been in the same room as the guy. A young and nervous 24-year-old Peter had instantly been shocked into silence by the mercenary’s loud personality. He had been quite a lot to handle.

But somehow the pair had made it work. For 2 years they bumped into one another and worked together during late night patrols, and over time Deadpool had slowly shed his hardened exterior and allowed Spider-Man to get close.

After their first 6 months working together, he had revealed his identity and introduced Peter to his young daughter, Ellie. Taken aback, Peter had been forced to re-evaluate his opinion of Wade and had set to work training him in the art of heroism.

By the time the 2-year mark came and went, 26-year-old Peter was so blind to the idea of finding his soulmate that the revelation he had already found it left him shaken.

It hadn’t been a particularly abnormal night, besides the fact that the pair had been kidnapped and chained in what appeared to be your typical underground sex dungeon. Some random villain-of-the-week had begun reeling off his diabolical plan to the restrained pair when Peter had become particularly snarky. Wade’s mask had long been removed so that the villain and his henchmen could laugh and tease the ex-merc for his infamous skin, to which Deadpool had simply sneered and sung “Pretty Hurts” on repeat. It was obvious though, from the way his eyes glittered in the light, that he was forcing down his tears of humiliation.

Peter, raging at Wade’s sadness, had shared a snarky comment or two. He was swiftly rewarded with a punch to the face. Or rather, several punches. So many that Wade had finally stopped singing in order to shout threats at their captors.

The result hadn’t been much more than an aching face. Oh, and his mask lenses were smashed. Fear settled in his stomach as he realized his captors would have ample reason now to simply discard his mask, effectively outing his secret identity. Peering out of the mask and around the shards of his lenses, Peter had cast his eye to Wade.

Wade was obviously concerned for him, his eyes scanning over his face wildly for a moment before it sank in that Spider-Man was fine. Then, he had raised his blue eyes to Peter’s, and for the first time the pair had really looked at each other.

Peter had distantly heard Wade whisper something about “brown, knew it”, before something in him had sparked up.

Uncle Ben had been right, and for Peter, something clicked into place when their eyes met.

It felt almost like he had been looking at and speaking to Wade’s shadow for the past 2 years, and now, for the first time, was seeing him in the light.

He and Wade had stared at one another for a moment before their silence had irritated their captor into action. They were both beaten further until the fracturing of Wade’s shoulder had made him capable of slipping out of the chains.

He took the henchmen down in seconds, before grabbing the head honcho’s throat and holding him in the air.

Peter had managed to talk him down, and into freeing Peter so he might web the villain down against the ground. They had subsequently called the police and fled the scene, Wade clinging to Peter’s back like his life depended on it.

When they had landed on a rooftop not far from one of Wade’s safehouses, the unacknowledged tension between them led them to head to Wade’s. For the entire night the pair had talked of their revelations, and Peter had even revealed his identity entirely.

From that point on, Peter had a soulmate.

Life was quite different after that. Knowing that there was someone in his life, the other half to his soul if spiritualism was to be believed, that he could always count on and who would never die as a result of his failures was one that gave him a great deal of confidence.

Suddenly the pair were always together. Where their encounters had previously been limited to night-time patrols, they now were able to spend their days together. Any day that Peter had off, and wasn’t visiting Aunt May, the pair spent side by side. They, surprisingly, went on public dates, had lazy days in, stayed over each other apartments, and regularly visited Ellie together.

One of the lasting results of that showdown, besides the reveal of their soulmate status, was that Peter grew determined to cure Wade’s skin. Not for any selfish desires, but for his boyfriend’s benefit. Everyday that they grew closer, Wade peeled back his façade to show just a little more of himself to Peter. And for every new bit that was exposed, Peter saw endless emotional scars that resulted from the mottled nature of Wade’s skin.

His confidence was something Peter had always suspected was no more than a boy-ish front but he hadn’t known for sure until they had had sex for the first time. It had been amazing overall, but the act itself had almost been tarnished by just how upset Wade had grown as he revealed his naked body. For every tear he had shed, Peter grew just that bit more determined to help him.

Ironically enough, that was how Tony found out about Peter and Wade’s relationship. It was when Peter was working quietly in the labs at Stark Industries, mixing together yet another variation of a cure, that Tony had enquired as to why there were test tubes labeled ‘Wade W. Wilson’ on his workspace. When Peter had explained, Tony had grown angry and even gone so far as to break one of his experiments, insisting that Wade was using him to gain a cure.

Peter had been devastated, but later more grateful than ever before, when, desperate to save the only finished cure he had, he had scooped it back into a test tube. It was that tiny spillage across his desk from a day or two earlier that had mixed with the cure and led to a completely viable and successful solution. Within a week, Wade had tested the cure and received a positive result. His skin smoothed out and over the next few weeks, his hair began to grow back.

As though Peter’s luck had suddenly switched, it appeared Wade still had his healing factor despite the clean up of his skin. Peter had thanked every deity he could think of, and appreciated every moment of Wade’s newfound confidence that he could get, well aware that at any moment his bad luck might return and take it away from them.

In all those months, Peter had managed to successfully dodge all of Aunt May’s questions. She had caught on to how happy he was, especially a few months into the relationship when his weeks of endless research had paid off in the cure. It was months later that he was finally caught when he had come home from a night at Wade’s to find Aunt May stood outside his door. She had immediately known he had been out that night and had questioned him mercilessly.

Peter had caved and told her everything.

She had then, not long after, told Stark that she knew.

And that was where everything went wrong.

Tony’s strong dislike of Deadpool’s antics was nothing new, and so really Peter shouldn’t have been surprised when the billionaire had shared with Aunt May all of his concerns regarding Wade’s character. She herself had become nervous and suspicious following the reveal and had encouraged Peter to steer clear of the mercenary.

It was a common belief between the pair that Peter and Wade couldn’t possibly be each other’s soulmates, and were both blinded by their mutual attraction to one another.

And so, just a few weeks before their 1-year anniversary, Peter had decided that enough was enough and that it was time his family accepted Wade as a permanent fixture of Peter’s life.

He had been due a visit to the Avengers’ compound for quite a while now, as he tended to stay for a few days at a time one every few months. With Wade around, it had happened far less frequently.

So, when Stark suggested it, likely to get Peter away from his unstable boyfriend for a few days, Peter had seen it for the opportunity it was. This was the perfect situation to force Wade and Tony into the same room for an extended period of time and make them like each other.

Tony had known about their relationship now for almost 5 months, and May for 3, but they hadn’t grown any more accommodating. Peter decided that needed to change. And if Tony approved, Aunt May would be far easier to convince

On that Friday night, the pair took one of Wade’s cars and a small bag each to the Avenger’s compound. When they arrived, they had been welcomed pleasantly by Steve before Peter had led Wade to his room.

It was when they were walking down to the main common area, Peter pointing out rooms of interest to his rather excited boyfriend, that Tony spotted them.

“Hey ki-”, he paused. “What’s he doing here?” his finger darted up, pointing accusingly at Wade.

Wade just grinned, pleased at the attention. “Petey-pie invited me on a good ol’ family vacay. I hope I can impress the parents!”

Peter shrugged. “I thought it would be nice to include Wade. Since he’s gonna be around for a while, I figure he should get to know the team.”

Tony was evidently less than pleased. “I see”, he said slowly, looking between the pair. Peter had no idea what it was he was looking for, and maybe Tony himself didn’t know either.

“Well, my steel-titanium-alloy-penis-ed friend, we better get going. I’m starving!”

Peter rolled his eyes at Wade, before taking the older man’s hand and steering him around Tony towards the kitchen. The billionaire remained still.

“See you later, Tony!” Peter called back teasingly.

 

The other Avengers were welcoming, with some being rather accommodating to Wade’s many boisterous characteristics. Steve appeared to have a soft spot for the ex-merc, and Natasha seemed rather enamored with Wade’s particular brand of controlled chaos.

Tony, however, was so annoyed with Wade’s presence that, unbeknownst to Peter, he had invited May over, in what could have only been a delusional plan to intimidate him.

It was that Sunday morning that May arrived, and with Tony as her escort, was dragged to the team kitchen.

The pair bickered and whispered their complaints under their breath as they approached, but silence fell over them when they finally reached the arched doorway of the kitchen.

Peter and Wade were inside, but Peter was sat on the edge of the kitchen counter swinging his legs, while Wade flipped pancakes on the stove as he whistled a familiar tune.

“I swear baby boy, that was one of the best superhero cartoons ever purely because of the theme song. They made you sound way cooler than you really are”, he said excitedly, his spatula waving around in the air as he flung his arms about.

Peter giggled sleepily, leaning back on his hands. “Well, I’m glad you approve of my fictional cartoon theme song.”

“Fictional”, Wade scoffed. “You clearly don’t know good TV, my friend.”

“I don’t”, Peter agreed. “When you can’t afford much more than Netflix you can’t exactly watch the classics. Not that I would count a cartoon about my life as a ‘classic’, but…”

Wade deposited one pancake on a nearby plate before pouring out more batter. As it began to sizzle away in the pan, he dropped the spatula and turned towards Peter. Peter, as though knowing his intentions, opened his legs for Wade to stand between them.

“Baby, you’re so classic”, Wade sang softly, combing his hands through Peter’s hair.

Peter’s lip quirked into a smile. “You want to thrill me like Michael?”

“And kiss you like Prince”, Wade agreed immediately, leaning forward to press his lips softly against Peter’s.

Peter returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck. He allowed his hands to creep up towards Wade’s hair, still not entirely used to it. It was finally long enough to run his fingers through, and God was Peter obsessed. Never before had he had a hair fetish, but on Wade Wilson it was just to die for. Tugging on it and combing through it were some of Peter’s favorite past times.

As the kiss ended, he leaned he forehead against Wade’s and his eyes fluttered closed. It was clear they had both not long woken up, because Peter seemed ready to fall back asleep then and there.

“I would suggest we get it on like Marvin Gaye, but I think your pancakes would burn.”

“Worth it”, Wade insisted, pecking Peter’s lips once more before pulling back. He ran his palms over Peter’s legs appreciatively. “We could always just let them burn and cook some more later.”

As if on cue, Peter’s stomach grumbled. He pointed down to it with a shrug. “Heightened metabolism, idiot. I need food or I’ll die.”

“We can’t have that”, Wade said, nodding frantically. He appeared as though ready to turn back to the stove, but stopped to watch Peter for a second longer.

Peter grinned. “I love you, you dummy, but they really will burn.”

Wade clearly didn’t care, and instead leaned forward slowly until their lips were just a hairs width apart. “I love _you_.”

Ever since first exchanging the sentiment, Wade had always adamantly refused to say “I love you too.” His explanation seemed a bit lame to Peter himself, but ultimately Wade felt the response too generic and easy to brush aside. He instead always responded in kind, or proclaimed “I love you more.” Every time, it made Peter blush because he knew just how much thought Wade put into every single delivery.

Growing embarrassed under his boyfriend’s gaze, Peter pushed the merc aside and jumped down from the counter.

“They’re definitely burned at this point”, he said heading to the stove. Wade turned to watch him dreamily, even going so far as to lean against the counter with a wistful sigh.

“Make up some new batter”, Peter instructed softly, nodding to the almost empty bowl. “This one isn’t salvageable, and that will only make one or two more.”

Wade nodded, immediately setting to work on making more while Peter tipped the black pancake into the trash. Peter took the last of the batter and poured it into the empty pan, before holding it back towards Wade. Without looking, Wade reached back to accept it and began mixing ingredients together.

The pair worked in silence for a moment, completely ignorant of the 4 eyes following them. Aunt May and Tony watched from the doorway, mesmerized.

It was a few minutes into the process that Peter put the now cooked pancake onto a plate and turned to Wade to help make the batter. He moved around the larger body with a grace that only came with familiarity. He reached around Wade and grabbed another egg, passing it to the merc with a soft grin.

When all the ingredients were in the bowl, Wade immediately handed the unmixed batter to Peter with a gentle kiss. Peter accepted both before he began to mix it, his muscles tightening as he stirred it to a perfect consistency. It was clearly a well-practiced routine for them, as they moved around one another like a well-oiled machine. 

Peter poured more into the pan and with his hands now free, Wade wrapped them around Peter’s midsection from behind and pulled the younger man back against his chest. Peter sighed deeply, leaning back against him and allowing his eyes to close. Wade chuckled, the motion jostling Peter just slightly.

“You really didn’t need to get up with me, I could have brought these to you in bed.”

Peter shook his head but didn’t open his eyes. “You know I can’t sleep without you anymore.”

Wade’s reaction indicated that he had heard that a lot, but that it was still just as satisfying to hear as it must have been the first time. He nodded. “Yeah, I know. But you know I need-”

“-less sleep than me”, Peter finished. “I know, but I also know that you lay in bed for hours bored out of your mind just so I get enough sleep. I think I can go without this one time, in order to keep you company while you make pancakes.”

Wade sighed. “Fine, you win”, he said, resting his chin on Peter’s hair. “Want that coffee now?”

Peter groaned. “God, yes.”

Wade pulled away carefully, making sure to straighten Peter out first. The younger man blinked his eyes open and flipped the pancake over.

There were another few moments of silence as Wade made coffee and Peter starting cooking a new pancake. Eventually, Wade passed over a coffee, which Peter accepted and hastily took a mouthful of. He groaned again.

“Black? God, I love you.”

Wade laughed deeply. “This seemed like a black-coffee kinda morning. It’s the only thing that can wake you up fully on days like these.”

Peter nodded. “Very accurate. But at least I’m not like you, where the only thing that fully wakes you up is-”

“-is an act that is enjoyable for both of us, don’t start with me, Parker.”

A laugh tore from Peter’s throat and for a moment he choked on his coffee. Wade burst into laughter as well.

It was that noise ringing in their ears that finally shocked Tony and May from their positions in the doorway. They stepped inside slowly, Aunt May cautiously taking the lead.

“You boys have any more of those?” she asked softly, nodding to the stove.

Peter’s laughter died down slowly and he turned to his Aunt with red cheeks and a wide smile. “Oh, Aunt May. What are you doing here?” he asked, his smile not wavering. “Of course, you can have some, you too Mr Stark.”

It seemed as though Peter was unable to stop smiling as he continued to cook. It made May herself smile as she sat down at one of the kitchen islands. Tony sat silently beside her.

She did notice rather quickly however that Wade’s smile had fallen considerably. The older man was clearly still pleased, because his eyes lit up every time they flickered nervously to Peter, but it was obvious that his nerves made him too agitated to really relax as much as her nephew.

May looked between the pair for a moment, reconsidering. Her mind was made up when Peter, without looking, reached back to take Wade’s hand as though he could simply sense his discomfort from across the kitchen. Wade clung to it tightly, the skin around his fingers turning white.

At that moment May cast Tony a look. Tony seemed reluctant but eventually nodded once.

“So, Wade”, Aunt May began kindly. Wade turned to her abruptly, clearly taken aback at being acknowledged. “Why don’t you come to sit while Peter finishes off?”

Wade looked unsure, but after an encouraging nod from Peter, sat across from her and Tony at the kitchen island. His eyes were wary as they passed over Tony, but the billionaire simply smiled at the mercenary.

Wade tensed slightly, before smiling back. His hands hovered around his face, as though itching to put his mask back on. Even though his skin had long since cleared, it appeared to be a habit he wasn’t inclined to break. If it wasn’t to hide his skin anymore than it was at least to hide his emotions. May appreciated that he didn’t, despite the fact it was just beside them on the counter.

May seemed unsure, although still more confident than Tony. Tony sat beside her, the pad of his finger rubbing nervously over his lower lip. Wade looked between the pair silently, his back tensing up. It was clear he was waiting for Peter to be around to break that ice.

Luckily for all of them, Peter did just that. From the stove, he dished up another pancake before looking over his shoulder. Clearly displeased with the silence, he rolled his eyes.

“So, Aunt May, what are you doing here so early on a Sunday?”

Aunt May frowned at the question, clearly having hoped it would be avoided. She eventually looked down at her hands in guilt. Peter, with his back to her, didn’t see. Wade did, and he watched the older woman closely.

“Oh, nothing really, dear.  Tony invited me over since you boys were both here. He thought it would nice, right Tony?”

Tony looked up abruptly. He hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded. “Yeah. We don’t all spend time together very often.”

“You know why that is”, Peter said somewhat sourly.

Wade closed his eyes, shaking his head. Peter was always one to defend him. That didn’t mean that Wade had to be the reason that Peter strained his relationship with both his Aunt and mentor, however.

“Now, Peter”, Aunt May began to chastise.

Peter help a hand up to interrupt her. “No, I just want to say one thing. I’m glad you’re here Aunt May, and I’m glad that you’re both finally wanting to spend time with Wade and I, but that doesn’t excuse how rude you’ve both been. Whether you meant to be”, he looked directly at Tony, “or not”, he finished looking at his Aunt.

Aunt May looked affronted; clearly, she had never been told before that she was ‘rude’, least of all from her nephew.

“You’re right”, she finally said, releasing a deep sigh. “Goodness, your Uncle Ben would be embarrassed by my behavior.”

Peter frowned. “No, May, he wouldn’t. I don’t say this to be mean, I just… he makes me happy. Really happy. Isn’t that what you both want for me?”

Aunt May didn’t hesitate to nod. Tony hesitated, looking Wade oven once critically. Wade fiddled with his ear nervously.

“Always”, Tony eventually agreed. “I can’t say me and Wilson will ever be besties, but if he makes you happy and doesn’t destroy my compound then I’m happy.”

Wade snorted. Tony’s eyes turned to him, narrowed.

“Sorry”, Wade whispered, lips curled in a smile.

Peter smiled, looking back down at the stove and serving up another pancake.

There were a few moments of pleasantries, mostly Aunt May asking Wade about his job within the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., and Wade charming her easily now that she gave him the chance. Tony occasionally chimed in and begrudgingly asked a question, to which Wade was always enthusiastic or teasing.

Peter finally joined the table shortly after with a stack of fresh pancakes, maple syrup, a tray of strawberries and some whipped cream. With a soft smile, he handed the Maple Syrup to Wade, who laughed maniacally and proceeded to drench his pancakes in them.

“Oh Canada”, he moaned loudly as he took his first bite. “I have taught you well, young grasshopper. They’re perfect.”

Peter chuckled, opening the whipped cream. “I’m glad, Wade.”

Aunt May stopped dishing up strawberries for a moment, watching Wade stuff pancake into his mouth. “I do recall Peter mentioning you’re from Canada, is that right Wade?”

Wade nodded around his full mouth. After swallowing, he grinned. “That I am. Proud to be. You Americans don’t know good pancakes, I had to introduce my Petey-pie to the wonders of maple syrup because, like the heathen he is, he was only ever using Golden Syrup.” Wade made a sound of disgust.

“Well, he’s had it since he was little”, Aunt May said kindly. “Mind you, his uncle always preferred maple.”

Wade hummed around another bite. “That Uncle sounds like a man I would’ve gotten on well with.”

Peter and May shared a wistful look before Peter nodded slowly. “You really would have. I think he would have loved you.”

Peter looked towards his Aunt again, his eyes hopeful. May immediately knew what approval he was asking for.

“I agree”, she said softly. “If you and Peter get on well, you and Ben would have been a nightmare. Where do you think Peter gets his sense of humor?”

Wade did a double-take. “Reeaalllyy?”

Peter ducked his head, his cheeks growing red. “Wade-”

“-So you’re telling me”, Wade said slowly. “That there has actually been a human being, past or present, that has a worse sense of human than Petey? Because his is pretty bad and if he got it from his Uncle-”

“Certainly!” Aunt May laughed. “Ben’s humour was exactly like Peter’s, only worse.” She winked at her embarrassed nephew.

“I think Peter has a great sense of humor”, Tony added. “Reminds me a lot of myself when I was young.”

Peter rolled his eyes but his small smile didn’t disappear. “Please stop talking about me.”

Wade sighed, “And why would we do that?”

“Because you’re all too nice to torture me like that?”

“Torture?” Wade gasped. “We’re saying nothing but complimentary things. Don’t you worry beautiful, there’s nothing bad to say about you.”

Peter’s blush deepened. “Shut up, Wade.”

“Naaahh”, Wade said loudly as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re beautiful Pete. You can paste-pot me any-”

“-Please don’t remind me of how ridiculous that guy’s name is”, Peter chuckled. “And don’t say sexual things around my Aunt.”

“Oh please”, Wade brushed him off. “She’s young, she can handle it.”

“And stop trying to impress her with compliments.”

Wade gasped again, slapping his hand to his chest. “Why, I would never!”

There was a pause, May’s quiet giggles the only sound before Wade spoke again. This time he turned to Tony.

“And you? Well… you’re super smart and make giant sex dolls. Which… y’know, is fun.Was that successful ass-kissing?”

Peter cringed, waiting for the anger to overcome his mentor’s face. Instead, Tony snorted, ducking his head as he laughed.

“You’re disgusting, Wilson”, the billionaire chuckled. “But the first part… very true.”

Wade grinned, pleased to have cracked Tony’s shell. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh. Quick Pete, get my diary!”

Peter chuckled and was more than content when he saw Aunt May doing the same. Tony’s cheeks were red from laughing, but Wade’s words brought another small smile from him too.

Wade beamed as he looked between his boyfriend’s loved ones. If anyone asked him, he was pretty sure he was nailing this whole ‘meet-the-aunt-and-mentor-slash-father-figure’ thing.

He cast his eyes to said boyfriend, and couldn’t help but smile wider as he saw just how happy Peter was. That was, ultimately, Wade’s one goal in life. His most important mission. And seeing Peter so happy after months of worrying about May and Tony’s opinions, and months before that about curing Wade’s skin and helping him feel better was one of the very best moments of Wade’s life. Only trumped perhaps by the day he met his daughter, and the day Deadpool first met Spider-Man.

Wade was very much in love with Peter Parker, and he was pretty sure he’d love his new growing family too.


End file.
